Un dia Especial
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Yui, un pixie que juega en ALO junto a su papa y mama, es en realidad un AI nacida en SAO, un dia tiene una duda, la cual pregunta a su papa Kirito, este duda en contestarle en el momento, asi que para resolver eso, el hace algo especial para ella, ¿Que habra sido esa pegunta?, Yui aprendera algo, eso y mas en este fic.


Bueno amigos este fic es uno de los fic que participa en el primer aniversario del grupo de Facebook "Por lo que nos gusta los fanfics", espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor vayan a la pagina y denles muchos me gustas y comentarios ahi.

* * *

**UN DIA ESPECIAL**

* * *

15 de enero del 2027, torre de Tokio

Era un día frio, aunque el cielo está despejado se sentía el frio el clima, una pareja caminaba felizmente en una cita, uno de ellos se llama Kiriyama Kazuto, esta persona era conocida en el mundo de los juegos como Kirito el héroe que salvo a 6000 personas de un juego que se llama SAO y que actualmente jugaba ALO, y de la mano traía a una chica que se llama Asuna Yuki, poseedora de una gran belleza, además de ser una de las sobrevivientes de SAO además de ser una de las mejores jugadoras de ALO y es conocida como "Berserk Healer" debido a su sangre caliente cuando están en batallas, ella sale al frente y pelea con todo su poder.

Especialmente nota que Kirito-kun mejor dicho Kiriyama Kazuto como se llama en el mundo real está muy distraído, aunque él está tratando de dar lo mejor en la cita, lo nota muy distraído, como si algo le preocupara. Finalmente cansada de esa mirada evasiva le dice.

-Kirito que te sucede estas muy distraído- le pregunta mientras le toma del rostro y hace que el la mire a su rostro, este al sentir la mirada de Asuna toma un suspiro y le contesta- nada importante, es algo que paso en una misión que hice en solitario con Yui.

Flash Back.

13 de enero de 2027

Piso 20 de nueva Aincrad...

Kirito volaba a toda velocidad, estaba en medio de una misión, debía de recolectar ciertas frutas que estaban alrededor de una gran área e intercambiarlas por otros ítems para que al final obtenga el ítem final que se trata de un pase a una prueba para obtener una espada que existían en SAO.

Llevaba la mitad de la misión ya había terminado de recoger las frutas y volaba a toda dirección para entregar las frutas al siguiente punto para recoger el siguiente ítem.

Mientras volaba nota que Yui está más callada de lo normal, Kirito mira que algo no anda bien y le pregunta- Yui te sucede algo.

Yui mira a su papa y nota una mirada seria de que se ha dado cuenta de algo y ella suspira- nada papa, lo que sucede es que hace unos días cuando estuve con mama ella se encontró con alguien de su mundo y le decía que le invitaba a su fiesta de cumpleaños y mi duda seria ¿Que es un cumpleaños?

Kirito detiene su vuelo, era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar eso, ve el rostro iluminado de Yui, ansiosa, esperando una respuesta de su siempre sabio papa, finalmente rendido el solo dice- será mejor apurarnos, ya que voy atrasado en la misión.

Yui se queda impactada, era la primera vez que su papa se quedara callado, era como si no hubiera querido contestarle, así que no dice nada y ve que el rostro de este cambia a uno serio y pensativo, y tenía la mirada perdida, como si buscara algo.

Fin del flash Back.

-Entiendo lo que sucedió, te quedaste sin palabras, aunque es nuestra hija, hay cosas que me gustaría hablar con ella; pero sería incorrecto decirlo y dañar su autoestima- dice Asuna.

-Lo peor es que aunque ella cree que no me he dado cuenta que ella ya investigo por su cuenta y estoy seguro que ya encontró la respuesta, ya que la he notado muy distraída y apática- dice Kirito

-¿Que ideas tienes en mente Kirito?- pregunta Asuna, viendo que Kirito estaba pensando eso.

-Si tengo algo en mente; pero necesito tu ayuda, he estado pensando lo siguiente y creo que es hora que hagamos eso que se ha estado postergando- dice Kirito mirando a Asuna a los ojos.

-Cuéntame cuál es tu plan- dice Asuna sonriendo al mismo tiempo que lo besaba en los labios.

21 de Enero 2027 piso 20 nuevo Aincrad

Kirito y Asuna estaba en medio de una misión, Yui esta vez iba con Asuna en su regazo ayudándola, mientras que ignora totalmente a su papa, finalmente terminan de repetir la misma misión que Kirito había hecho ya que el premio de esa misión era la resurrección de alguna espada del antiguo SAO, Kirito ya había logrado traer a la vida Elucidator, ahora era el turno de Asuna y ella traería a la vida Luz Lament, después de dos horas de trabajo duro ella logra revivir su espada.

Entonces se dirigen al piso 22 a su cabaña la cual habían recuperado con mucho esfuerzo, mientras llegaban al piso Asuna le pide a Yui que puede dejar de usar su modo de pixie y que estuviera en modo normal, Yui obedientemente se transforma, así también Asuna se arrodilla y coloca en el cuello de ella un dije en forma de corazón, era igual al dije que en el cual era el mismo diseño de su papa cuando salvo su corazón en SAO.

Cuando se lo pone no siente nada raro, así que contenta abraza a su mamá y sigue poniendo esa mirada fiera a su papá, Kirito por su parte él sabía que así iba a estar ella hasta que le contestara, después de unos minutos divisan la cabaña la cual han estado viviendo cuando se casaron, ella sale corriendo y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta.

Yui la abre contenta, ve que la habitación esta oscura, recuerda que debe esperar a que el sistema reconozca a sus papas para que las luces se prendan, así que con paso tranquilo entra a la habitación, cuando de repente se prenden las luces….

-SORPRESA, YUI… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- mira alrededor y ve que ahí están Egil, Silica, Lisbeth, Lyfa, _Klein y Sinon; no salía de su asombro, todos ellos estaban alrededor de una mesa grande y en medio había un pastel que decía._

"_Feliz cumpleaños Yui"_

_En ese momento se da cuenta de dos cosas, todos los que estaban ahí eran amigos cercanos de su papa y mama los cuales nunca detecto cuando se iban acercando a la cabaña; y la segunda es que la estaban viendo en su forma real y no en la forma pixie._

_Rápidamente ella trata de transformarse en forma de pixie; pero siente que algo lo evita, estaba sintiendo miedo, tristeza desesperación, sus ojos se estaban volviendo a tener ese brillo opaco de cuando se dio cuenta de su propia existencia._

_Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que son sacados de ahí, cuando siente unas manos suaves que le acaricia su cabeza, ella reacciona y mira de quien se trata, ve que se trata de su papá, ve como este se arrodilla y le dice- no tengas miedo Yui, aquí nadie te recriminara por ser antes una IA de SAO._

_-Pero papá, ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunta Yui._

_-Hace días me preguntaste que era un cumpleaños, y en ese momento no supe darte la respuesta, sé que investigaste por tu cuenta y descubriste que es _**"****El ****cumpleaños**** es el ****aniversario del nacimiento**** de una ****persona. Se trata de un acontecimiento que, por lo tanto, tiene lugar una vez al año y que suele celebrarse con una fiesta****."**- dice Kirito, con un tono neutro, muy a su estilo.

-Si papa, descargue videos y veía como eran las fiestas de cumpleaños, he visto miles de esos videos, desde ese día me he sentido rara, no sé qué sentir, siento envidia de que ellos pueden tener ya que no soy un ser vivo, por eso no querías lastimarme- dice Yui tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Eso no es cierto Yui, ese día que Kirito se quedó callado no es por quisiera lastimarte, es porque te queremos tanto que para nosotros este concepto es una ofensa, Yui, digan lo que digan eres un ser vivo, tienes pensamientos propios, sonríes, te enojas, hasta derramas lagrimas porque te duele lo que te pasa, para nosotros esto es más que prueba de que estas viva, ¿verdad Kirito?- dice Asuna que al igual que Kirito se había agachado para confortar a una tímida Yui.

-Tiene razón lo que dice Kirito y Asuna, Yui-chan, nadie de los que están en esta habitación tiene algún sentimiento de resentimiento hacia a ti, por eso estamos aquí para celebrar el día de tu nacimiento- dice Klein muy a su estilo.

-Papá, ¿Por qué esta fecha la eligieron para mi cumpleaños?- pregunta Yui.

-La elegí ya que en esta fecha hace dos años volviste a nacer, después de haber creído que te habíamos perdido para siempre- dice Kirito con su sonrisa.

Después de varios días, Yui vuelve a sonreír, finalmente Kirito se quitaba un peso encima ya que ella aceptaba que aunque su condición de ser una AI, era un ser con vida.

Con alegría ella se acerca a los demás invitados y los abraza como muestra de cariño, sonreía y agradecía lo que habían hecho con ella, al final enfrente de la mesa donde está el pastel ella se pone al frente y hace una reverencia, puede notar que todos estaban felices ante la actitud de Yui, siempre que estaba en modo pixie se mostraba muy celosa y sobreprotectora y más aún cuando se trataba de Kirito, eso lo sabía muy bien Silica y Lisbeth, ya que generalmente cuando jugaban con el, ella nunca les quitaba el ojo encima.

Asuna pide que se sienten, para Yui todo era nuevo, extraño, nada de lo que veía tenía sentido para ella, todos alrededor de ella se reunían, la celebraban, la trataban como el personaje central de la fiesta, finalmente después de degustar los alimentos que habían preparado en secreto.

Entonces Asuna empieza a prender la vela en el pastel, el cual tenía dos velas significando que tenía dos años de vida, así que le empiezan a cantar la canción de cumpleaños, Yui no cabía de felicidad, ella había visto cientos de videos y habían visto y no lo negó, ella soñaba que sus papas le cantaran asi como en los videos.

-Yui, sopla a la velas y pide un deseo- dice Asuna con su sonrisa amable.

Ella con una sonrisa sopla las velas no sin antes de pedir un deseo, mira a todos los invitados y todos le aplaude, al mismo tiempo la vuelven a felicitar.

Finalmente lisbeth se acerca y dice- Yui-chan, este dije que tienes en tu pecho es un regalo de mi parte, con este dije Kirito me ayudo a programar algo dentro para poder darte la sorpresa, cuando venias para aca no pudiste detectarnos y regresar a tu forma de hada, es por que el dije cancela tus habilidades momentaneamente, una vez que se termine el efecto se volvera un dispositivo que te ayudara a buscar mas informacion y manipularla con mayor velocidad.

-Yo consegui hace tiempo un item raro, se llama "soul navi" lo que hace este item es que equipa los pixies de las hadas la capacidad de pelear y defenderse, ademas de que si entra a pelear los pixie no pueden recibir ningun daño solo se quedan congelados durante un minuto; pero el daño que hace es de solo 1%, asi que no es de mucha utilidad- dice Klein, mientras le entregaba el item a Yui.

Yui sonrie, por fin tendria la posibilidad de pelear junto a su papa o a su mama mientras se internaban en los calabozos, ya no se sentiria tan inutil, ya que tambien podria tener funciones de ataque y defensa y no solo de rastrear mapas.

Egil se acerca y le entrega su presente, se trata de un anillo el cual tiene la habilidad de reducir el daño en un 50 %, asi como la habilidad de recuperar un 10% del hp cada 10 segundos. Yui se sorprende ya que se trata de un item de clase "S".

Asi mismo tus padres te han preparado un regalo; pero no sera aqui, asi que nos iremos al piso 3 de aincrad y los espero en las siguientes coordenadas- dice Egil al mismo tiempo que el tomaba su cristal y se transportaba al sitio que les habia dicho.

-Que esperan, vamos- dice Kirito mostrando su sonrisa.

Asi que todos toman sus cristales y se transportan a las coordenadas correspondientes, cuando aparecen en el sitio indicado ven que se trata de un estadio, era gigantesco, en la entrada esta Egil esperandolos.

-Bienvenidos al estadio de batallas de nuevo Aincrad, me han permitido crear un estadio de batallas en el cual pueden usar reglas muy distintas a las peleas normales a las de ALO, asi como usar items que estan prohibidos- dice Egil mientras extiende sus manos y presume su edificacion.

Todos se sorprenden por el estadio al mismo tiempo que entran y ven que tanto Asuna como Kirito empiezan a extender sus alas, el se voltea a verlos.

-Estan listos- dice Egil mirandolos a ellos dos y los demas se extrañan.

Asuna y Kirito salen volando hacia el centro del estadio, cuando entran aparece la leyenda tipo de batalla, escogen batalla que el primero que llegue a zona roja pierde.

Despues eligen el estilo de batalla, y los dos escogen batalla abierta, es decir van a volar, usar items, sus habilidades de sus razas, ya que despues de que renaciera ALO se pusieron una cuantas reglas de que prohibian a ciertas razas usar unas cuantas habilidades natas para equilibrar las batallas.

Despues eligen el tipo de campo de batalla, habia cientos de campos de batalla y los dos eligen el estadio de batalla de clase "A", los dos volando se dirigen al centro del campo de batalla.

Los demas se colocan en una gradas que daban una vista muy precisa, ademas de que cerca de donde ellos se acomodan surgen dos pantallas gigantes las cuales capturaran cualquier registro de la batalla.

Yui miraba un poco temerosa, era la primera vez que vería pelear a su papa y a su mama, el lugar de la batalla no era un lugar sencillo, consistía de un gran la terreno de no más de 1500 metros de diámetro, así había una zona boscosa, en otro lado había un gran risco, y un lago, veía a sus padres preparándose, Asuna sacaba de su inventario a su fiel Luz Lament, mientras que Kirito sacaba a Elucidator y Dark Repulser ya que había logrado recuperarlas después de un año de juegos de ALO.

-¿Por qué Papa y Mama van en pelear en mi cumpleaños, he hecho algo mal?- pregunta Yui con un verdadero tono de angustia.

-No es por eso, Yui-chan, quiero que observes con cuidado lo que va a pasar cuando ellos dos terminen su duelo, ambos te explicaran, además será la primera vez que vemos pelear a ambos, esto debería ser guardado en vídeo- dice Lisbeth muy emocionada.

-Por eso estoy grabando esta batalla como vídeo promocional, además será la única vez que verán pelear a ellos dos en el sistema- Dice Egil quien está feliz ante el estreno de su nuevo estadio de luchas.

Finalmente ven como en esas pantalla se lanza la peticion formal de batalla y ambos la aceptan

Yui observa como los dos están listos, en eso ve como empieza el contador

… 49…

… 48…

-Sin resentimientos para el ganador, estás de acuerdo Asuna- dice Kirito mostrando su confianza.

… 47…

… 46…

-Eso mismo te digo Kirito-kun, sin resentimientos si te logro vencer- contesta Asuna empezando a tomar su pose de batalla.

… 13…

… 12…

Yui desde lejos veía como ambos ponían sus poses de batalla, ya los había visto pelear varias veces así, pero estaba muy angustiada

… 03…

… 02…

… 01…

[DUEL]

En ese momento ambos se lanzan al ataque, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, Asuna empieza a lanzar sus estocadas con una gran velocidad de ataque, Kirito usando sus velocidad y su gran manejo de la espada logra detener una gran cantidad de las estocadas pero algunas logran atravesar su defensa, logrando que baje un poco su Hp.

Después Kirito logra contraatacar empezando atacar a Asuna con sus dos espadas, luego de un intercambio de golpes que dura más de un minuto sin parar ambos se separan y empiezan a elevarse en el cielo.

Los demás espectadores revisan las barras del Hp de ambos y ven algo raro, ven que las barras de tanto de Kirito y Asuna estaban igual de Hp, pero los que estaban ahí solo recuerdan que Asuna logro golpear varias estocadas mientras que Kirito no pudo golpearla ni una sola vez.

Egil usando la cámara lenta, repite la secuencia de golpes de ambas espadas y se dan cuenta de que Kirito no era que fallara en la defensa de las estocadas de Asuna sino que aprovechaba un movimiento y golpeaba suavemente con cualquiera de sus espadas el cuerpo de Asuna haciendo que ella baje su Hp.

Ambos en el cielo empiezan a moverse la pelea de ambos sería más seria, con las nuevas reglas de ALO haría sabían que podrían usar sus habilidades especiales varias veces y no perderían tanto Hp.

Así que Kirito sabiendo que Asuna planea atacar nuevamente con sus embestidas y que en el aire es incluso más peligrosa que en tierra. Planea una estrategia, ya era hora de ponerse seria ante ella. En ese momento ella se lanza al ataque, con su velocidad la hacía ver como una estela de luz.

Todos ven como Kirito usando sus habilidades Spriggan crea con magia una nube de humo y se cubre para protegerse, con un movimiento de su espada, Asuna, rompe esa barrera de humo, y no le da tiempo de esconderse, todos ven como se queda inmóvil, no tendrá tiempo de defenderse, así ven como ella lanza sus estocadas, esta vez no tiene tiempo para bloquear el ataque..

-Si Asuna completa el combo Kirito llegara a la zona roja y perderá la batalla- dice Klein muy preocupado.

En ese momento ven como las estocadas atraviesan el cuerpo de Kirito; pero se dan cuenta de algo anda mal, ven como las estocadas atraviesan el cuerpo de Kirito; pero no logra hacerle ningún daño, detiene su ataque.

-No puede ser, "Mi lágrima estrellada" (un combo de 5 estocadas) no funciono- dice Asuna que busca a Kirito ya que si no lo detecta a tiempo él es capaz de atacarla, de repente en una parte de humo que no se había disipado por completo sale Kirito, y con su doble espada logra darle una pequeña secuencia de golpes que logra bajarle una cuarta parte de su HP.

Rápidamente usando el mango de su espada golpea el estómago de Kirito alejándolo, ella jadeaba del dolor, había sido una buena jugada, una jugada que ella no esperaba, Kirito estaba usando muy bien las habilidades de la raza a la que pertenece, así que debía de usar las suyas, así que empieza a conjurar un hechizo y todos ven que recupera una cuarta parte de su HP perdido.

Así continua recitando un segundo hechizo y todos ven que el cuerpo de Asuna empieza a brillar, después de unos instante, ella se lanza nuevamente al ataque, esta vez todos ven que ella se mueve mucho más rápido que antes, Kirito trata de hacer nuevamente el truco; pero Asuna es tan rápida que no le da tiempo de a completarlo.

Ella empieza a golpearlo rápidamente con su estocada, aunque con el hechizo ella había ganado velocidad a costa de su poder de ataque, de un movimiento final de su estocada ella golpea tan fuertemente a Kirito que lo estrella en el risco de la plataforma, con mucho esfuerzo Kirito se levanta, había sido un buen combo; pero no le había bajado mucho, tenía más del 65 por ciento de su HP y Asuna tenía el 85% de su HP.

Kirito trata de volar de nuevo pero siente el efecto de los golpes que le había dado, así que sus movimientos serian lentos por un momento.

-Fue un buen movimiento Asuna, si fuera otro ya habría perdido- dice Kirito confiado.

-No Kirito, su fueras otro ya esta pelea ya habría terminado hace mucho tiempo- contesta Asuna con una sonrisa juguetona, disfrutando de la pelea.

Mientras tanto con los espectadores...

-Kirito perdió mucho HP en esta maniobra de Asuna, así mismo ella fue engañada por la ilusión de Kirito- dice Egil sorprendido, si esta pelea la grabara sería una de esas batallas épicas que todo el mundo le gustaría ver.

-Aun mama no usa su ataque final, si lo usa papa quedara con menos del 21% de HP y mama solo necesitara un pequeño golpe para que el pierda- dice Yui con su tono de voz analítica.

Todos miran a Yui por un momento, desde que les habían dicho la verdad de ella, por un momento se sintieron un poco molestos; pero después empezaron a entender por qué ellos dos la protegen como si fuera el tesoro más grande que ellos tienen, así debía ser.

Mientras tanto en la pelea...

Kirito rápidamente emprende el vuelo sabía que la batalla entraría a su etapa más crítica, ahora derrotar a Asuna ya no sería nada sencillo, ya que sabía lo que seguía, si lograba conectar el perdería esta batalla, debía de hacer algo.

En ese momento Asuna se lanza de nuevo al ataque, se movía rápidamente haciendo el choque de las espadas, ninguno de los dos quería perder, ya que perder de ese modo sin dar el todo no era parte del estilo de ellos dos.

Mientras Kirito estaba pensando en un modo de contraatacar Asuna logra hacer un movimiento que logra abrir por completo su defensa.

-Movimiento Rosario de la madre- dice Asuna.

En ese momento Asuna empieza a golpear a Kirito tan rápidamente once veces y con tal violencia que esta vez Kirito es nuevamente estrellado en el suelo, todos se sorprenden ver que Kirito aún estaba su barra de Hp en amarillo y que no había pasado a rojo, había sucedido exactamente lo que Yui había pronosticado, ese ataque de una espada había logrado bajar su HP de 65% al 21% de un solo movimiento.

Kirito esta vez se queda en el suelo ya había encontrado una manera de igualar las cosas, solo necesitaba tener una sola oportunidad para hacerlo ya que era lo que necesitaba, su doble espada no había tenido mucho éxito, en el intercambio de golpes antes de que rompiera su defensa solo le había logrado bajar un 10 % de su Hp.

Lentamente Asuna baja al suelo, se extrañaba mucho ya que Kirito era de los que nunca se rendía, así que supuso que tenía planeado algo, alguna jugada que le diera las cosas a su favor, no le dejaría hacer tal cosa, antes de que logre cualquier cosa ella lo derrotara.

Entonces ella se lanza para conseguir ese golpe que le diera la victoria, empieza a chocar sus espadas nuevamente, Asuna rápidamente intenta hacer su combo final, pero esta vez Kirito logra bloquear el ataque sin ningún problema, Después de varios minutos peleando en el suelo se empieza a sentir frustrada ya había logrado hacer esa técnica dos veces más y no lograba hacer más.

Así levitando lentamente del suelo se aleja por un momento de Kirito y tomando un gran impulso se dirige hacia el con una estocada frontal, esta vez Kirito abría sus manos esperando el ataque, cuando estaba a un milímetro de impactarlo, el brinca sobre Asuna, evitando por completo el ataque.

-Movimiento "Starburst Stream"- dice Kirito y empezando a atacar a Asuna, rápidamente empieza con dos golpes, después 4 golpe, después 6 golpes, así sucesivamente hasta llegar los 16 golpes, todos ven como de golpe el Hp de Asuna baja de 75% hasta el 50%.

Ella trata de darle una estocada, pero cuando lo hace atraviesa nuevamente una ilusión, entonces siente nuevamente el golpe en la espalda, nuevamente Kirito sin darle tiempo de reaccionar aplica su técnica "Starburst Stream" haciendo estragos en la defensa de Asuna ya que no puede detener el ataque una vez que Kirito hace ese combo por eso es que nunca lo usa.

Finalmente cuando termina de usar por segunda vez y golpea a Asuna mandándola lejos de el, ella rápidamente se levanta y revisa su HP, ve que tiene 23% de HP, Kirito había logrado la remontada de la historia, por eso lo amaba, él podía lograr cosas que los demás no podían.

Ambos se quedan mirando sabía que la batalla había llegado a su clímax, debían de terminarla, el que lograra impactar su espada en el cuerpo del otro ganaría esta batalla promocional. Así que sin pensar en la estrategia empiezan a intercambiar nuevamente las espadas, se veía que ya no había ninguna estrategia de ninguno de los dos, solo querían impactar su espada en el cuerpo del otro para terminar la lucha.

-No entiendo una cosa Asuna hizo su técnica pero solo la logro aplicar correctamente solo una vez, en cambio Kirito lo hizo dos veces y las dos son técnicas de golpes múltiples- dice Lyfa viendo la pelea.

-Lo que sucede es que Mama usa esa técnica; pero tiene un inconveniente, como es una técnica de mucho poder, se especializa para terminar peleas ya que después del golpe No 11, ella queda sin ninguna guardia así que ese golpe hace que lance al rival lejos para evitar un contraataque, en cambio papa su técnica no es menos poderosa que la técnica de mama; pero es infinita ya que corta la defensa del rival y este no tiene tiempo de recuperar su defensa, así mismo con la velocidad que usa esa técnica el termina en posición de bloquear un posible contraataque y repetir el combo nuevamente- dice Yui que muestra un rostro lleno de angustia ya que no sabe por qué sus papas están haciendo eso.

Todos se sorprenden del conocimiento de ella, así mismo entienden muchas cosas, además entienden la razón por la cual ambos locos están peleando de ese modo el uno contra el otro. Así que no serían ellos los que tendrían que explicitarle la situación a Yui.

Mientras tanto en la pelea...

Ambos empezaban a mostrar síntomas de cansancio, la batalla estaba demasiado alargada, los movimientos de ambos empezaban a mostrarse un poco lentos, ya no volaban y con toda su fiereza protegía ese porcentaje para evitar la derrota. De repente ven que cada quien abre un hueco en su defensa y aprovechan para golpearse, se ve un gran resplandor y cuando desaparece el resplandor aparece un letrero que dice:

"EMPATE"

Todos se sorprenden de que la pelea haya terminado así, así que Egil revisa el HP de ambos y se dan cuenta de que ambos tienen 15.3 de HP, era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Ven como ellos dos regresan a donde están los demás, cuando están lo suficientemente cerca Yui corre hacia ellos y los abraza fuertemente.

-Papá, mamá, me tenían preocupada ¿por qué hicieron eso?- dice Yui que los miraba un poco molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yui lo que hicimos tu papa y yo es porque te amamos, con esto te hemos demostrado lo que seriamos capaces por defenderte, ya que el secreto de tu origen ya no solo nos pertenece a mí, sino a ellos, conforme pase el tiempo más jugadores irán sabiendo tu secreto y habrá gente que este resentida y desee vengarse- dice Asuna con una sonrisa tierna mientras acaricia la cabeza de Yui.

-Yui recuerdas el día que te encontramos, ese día para nosotros fue uno de los días mas grandiosos de que hayamos vivido en SAO, así que cuando me dijiste que era un cumpleaños no sabía que decir ya que para una definición que buscaba no sabía que decir- decía Kirito mientras el también acariciaba a Yui.

Yui le salían las lágrimas de la emoción en este día había descubierto lo que era tener un cumpleaños, y sus padres le habían entregado el mejor regalo que podía tener, ve como los demás invitados que habían llegado se iban desconectado. Sabía que este día terminaría, con la diferencia que ahora conocía que tenía una fecha de cumpleaños la cual podría esperar pacientemente para poder festejar un nuevo año más de vida junto a su papá y a su mamá.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Espero que les haya sido de agrado, no olviden visitar nuestro grupo de facebook, estamos de aniversario, y habras mas fanfics de calidad esperandolos, para ser leidos y disfrutados por todos ustedes.

**Rosario de la madre**, es una tecnica que realmente existe en las novelas, este ataque se le hereda a Asuna, momentos antes de que el dueño original de la tecnica dejara de jugar (mas referencia lean las novelas)

la tecnica de Kirito no se sabe si la aplica en ALO, solo la agregue por que me encanta.


End file.
